seelenwindfandomcom-20200215-history
Margrest
Margrest auch als die "7 Türme" bezeichnet befindet sich Nordwesten Ywerddons in der Nähe der Silberrückenberge '''und die Stadt selbst liegt zur Südlichen Hälfte umschlossen von Wald. Der äussere Ring der Stadt ist durch Holzpalisaden geschützt während der innere Ring von Wänden aus weißem Marmor umschlossen sind. Im Inneren Ring Ring befindet sich die Magierakademie Magrests welche aus einem Haupthaus besteht welches mit Verbindungsgängen zu 7 großen Türmen führt. Außerdem Befindet sich dort eine große Gartenanlage und 3 offene Übungsplätze sowie eine Zusätzliche Halle für die Heilkunst und ein großer Kräutergarten außerdem steht dort noch ein großer Gebäudekomplex der von Meistern und Lehrern bewohnt wird. Die Türme ragen über die Mauern und besitzen einzelne Farbtönung welche Magisch in die Türme eingearbeitet wurden. Der äussere Ring beherbergt die Bevölkerung der Stadt und die Läden stehen meistens mit der Akademie in Vetrag. In der Stadt gibt es viele Steinhauer welche aus den umliegenden Marmorsteinbrüchen Kunstwerke unbeschreiblicher Schönheit fertigen. Verwaltet wird die Stadt von einer Janschi verwaltet, der elfischen Illusionistenmeisterin Ichin Tamie. '''Politik Die Stadt selbst wird von Ichin Tamie verwaltet welche auch gleichzeitig den Vorsitz über die Magierakademie innehat. Die meiste Zeit verbringt sie in der Akademie selbst und viele der Verwaltungsaufgaben für die Stadt schiebt sie auf Berater ab. Sie ist sehr Zielgerichtet und fixiert ihre Machtposition in der Akademie zu halten. Sie bekam spezielle Befehle von der Königin selbst die Machenschaften in Belims Feste zu überwachen zu lassen. Sie selbst ist interessiert daran die Funktionsweise der "Sprecher" aus Baragrum zu verstehen und entsendete eine kleine Gruppe von Magiern um diese Informationen in besitzt zu bringen. Die meisten der umliegenden Dörfer produzieren für die Akademie selbst und die Kosten werden direkt aus der Königskasse bezahlt. Die Gefahr aus den Bergen Tief in den Silberrückenbergen befindet sich Belims Feste eine Feste geführt von Zwergen. Auch der eine oder andere Orkstamm hat sich im Norden der Stadt breitgemacht und es kam schon Öfters vor das Orkplünderer vom Norden ins Land einfielen um zu Plündern und zu Brandschatzen weshalb viele der kleineren Dörfer ebenfalls begannen Holzbefestigungen zu errichten. Auch kommt es vor das kleine Zergenbanden des Nachts zu den Dörfern schleichen um Menschen für Experimente zu entführen. Die Studenten des Kampfzweiges werden oft für kleinere Erkundungs und Schutzpatrolien eingeteilt. Diese Patrolien bestehen meisten aus Novizen und 1 bis 2 Meistern. Auch Onags, 5 Meter 4 Armige Bestien mit Scharfen Klauen, zweibeinig und einem unersätterlichen Hunger, streifen an den Grenzen der Berge. Viele der Dörfer weit im Norden der Region wurden aufgrund der Umstände aufgegeben. Markt und Handel Viele der gefertigten Statuen und Kunstwerke der Stadt werden von lokalen Händlern billig eigekauft um danach mit großen Karawanen nach Ywer gebracht zu werden wo sie von den Händlern teuer zu Kauf angeboten werden. Auch Lurburg im Westen im Königreich Baragrum ist von wichtiger Bedeutung da von dort Apfelwein in großen Mengen importiert wird. Der Apfelwein selbst ist das Hauptgetränk der Magier und auch die Tavernen der Stadt sind der erweiterten Produktpalette nicht abgeneigt. Die Magierakademie Das Hauptgebäude der Magierakedemie wurde bereits zu Zeiten Ywers gebaut die Türme und die Halle der Heilung wurden erst nach der Neureformierung errichtet. Mit der Neureformierung der Akademie verschob sich auch der Fokus der Akademie von einer reinen Kampf und Elementar Akademie zu einem Zentrum der magischen Forschung auch wenn der Bereich der Erschaffung von Magischen Gegenständen dem Geschick der Magier Baragrums um einiges nachsteht. Viele der Studiumsräume besitzen Spezielle Drehbare kleinere Schutzwände um Fehlgeleitete Magien abzuleiten und Zuschauer zu beschützen. Das Studium beginnt meist in jugen Alter und die Jüngsten Eleven könnnen mit 12 Jahren in die Akademie einziehen um ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen. Zu Beginn der Ausbildung kann man sich für einen Zweig zum Studium entscheiden. Jedes Studium dauert 5 Jahre und Mann muss 2 Zweige gelernt haben um die Meisterprüfung zu Absolvieren. Es besteht allerdings die Möglichkeit einen Zusätzlichen Zweig zu studieren sollte man es so wünschen. Magier die die Ausbildung im ersten Zweig Antreten werden Eleven genannt. Mit Antritt des 2ten Zwieges werden sie Novizen genannt. Wenn ein 3ter Zweig gewählt wird werden sie als Novtres bezeichnet und nach Abschluss der Vollmagier Prüfung können sie sich selbst als Meister bezeichnen. Mit Abschluss der Vollmagier Prüfung ist es auch an der Zeit zu wählen wie die Kosten der Ausbildung welche bis dahin aus der Königskasse finanziert wurde auszusteuern. Es besteht die Möglichkeit sie zu bezahlen oder für 4 Jahre in die Dienste des Königreichs oder der Akademie zu treten. Es steht einem Magier frei nach dieser Zeit zutun was er will oder an die Akademie zurückzukehren um zu lehren und zu forschen. Die Türme der Akademie beherbergen die Schlafräume der einzelnen Lehrzweige und man bekommt ein Zimmer in dem Turm des jeweiligen Zweiges zugeteilt solange man ihn Studiert. Der Zweig der Nekromantie wird nicht gelernt. Als Meister der an der Akademie bleibt erhält man einen Großen Raum im extra Gebäudekomplex und einen Monatssold welcher vom Königreich finanziert wird. Grey Tower of Stone (Abjuration) Black Tower of Life(Conjuration) Blue Tower of the Eye(Divination) Yellow Tower of Quartz(Enchantment) Red Tower of Ash(Evocation) Brown Tower of 3 Hands(Illusion) Green Tower of Change(Tranmutation) Armee und Kampfschulen Die Stadt selbst besitzt eine lokale Stadtwache aus 30 Mann sowie 60 Magische Konstrukte welche die Außenmauern der Stadt bewachen und mit magische Siegel an die aktuelle Vorsitzende, Tamir welche das Gegensiegel auf der Schulter besitzt, gebunden sind und ihrer Kontrolle unterliegen. Außerdem werden die Außenmauern der Stadt noch mit magischen Siegel gestärkt. Schule des Tanzes der Mondsicheln Schule der Technik des Marmorschilds Besondere Orte Die Ruinen von Lashi Die Überreste des Dorfes Lashi ist ein Zeichen für die Gefahren von Belims Feste für die Bewohner des nördlichen Grenzlandes Ywerddonst. Lashi war eines der Dörfer die am Nähesten an den Silberrückenbergen lag und wurde vor langer Zeit durch einen nächtlichen Überfall der Zwerge der Berge zerstört und ihre Bewohner in die Feste verschleppt. Wehrto Safro ordnete damals die nördliche Grenzverschiebung des Landes weiter ins Landesinnere wodurch einige Dörfer an der Grenze verlassen werden mussten. Zu Zeiten der Königin Aki wurde die Grenze wieder erweitert und neue Festungen und Ausenposten entlang der Berge errichtet um die Sicherheit der Dörfler zu gewährleisten. Lashi selbst wurde von der Königin als verbotenes Gebiet erklärt ohne das jemals eine direkte Begründung dafür bekannt gegeben wurde. Die Bergjäger Ein zusammenschluss von Jägern und Abenteurern welche die Wesen welche in den Silberrückenbergen leben für reiche Interresenten jagen und ihnen daraus Trophäen schnitzen. Meist können Aufträge auch gegen eine Gewinn- beteiligung von reisenden Abenteurern übernommen werden. Sie besitzen ein Gasthaus den "Geflügelten Hirsch" welches sich im Süden der Stadt Margrest befindet. Der Zwistsee ''' Großer See im Osten mit markanter Engstelle welche den See in zwei Hälften teilt. Sehr fischreich allerdings in den letzten Jahren in den Abendstunden ziemlich nebelbedeckt und es gibt Berichte über Fischer die nichtmehr aus dem Nebel zurückkahmen. '''Der Silberwald Im Süden der Stadt Margrest befindet sich der Silberwald welcher Legenden zufolge Silberhunde beherbegt welche sollte man den Gerüchten glauben eine unvergleichbar schönes Silbernes Fell besitzen und viele Händler würden ein kleines Vermögen bezahlen einen in ihre Finger zu bekommen. Denoch sollte man auf die Pflanzen achten welche aufgrund des Einflusses der Magie aus Margrest verändert wurden. =